The goal of Core n is to continue strengthening the optimal use of computational resources and information technology (IT) by RCIVII researchers at Tuskegee University (TU) to address health disparities in underserved communities. The target study populations are underserved minorities, with special focus on African Americans (AA) who reside within Alabama's 12 Black Belt Counties (BBCs). The specific aims are to: 1) Sponsor two workshops per year to train at least 30 scientists, 40 graduate-students and 60 undergraduate-students to become competent in the use of computational biology and bioinformtics resources that are available at the Center for Biomedical Research (CBR) at TU. This includes accessing, searching and extracting data from national and international bioinformatics databases, genomics facilities and sequencing facilities. 2) Increase the CBB resources selectively to create sustainable research capacity and state-of-the-art professional development support for RCMI scientists and other researchers; 3) Promote collaborative research among RCIVII scientists at TU as well as at other institutions.-Active collaboration with the RCMI-Translational Research Network (RTRN) is most important in this arena. The CBB will engage in five collaborations per year, sponsor one seminar per month in each of the first three years, with follow-on plans to double them by the end of year five. This includes providing a common data management and application development framework, with a robust services-oriented-infrastructure that standardizes and streamlines the RCIVH's researcher community collaborations; and 4) Create a telehealth/telemedicine infrastructure at CBR to address health disparities in the BBC of Alabama. These resources will be in compliance with state and federal regulations (i.e., HIPPA), while growing a real-time collaborative network. Core n will also provide statistical support for the four pilot projects of TU's RCMI proposal and other biomedical researchers in the university, engaged in biomedical research and education.